The Warmth in Hugs
by PhoneixMarkers
Summary: There are different types of hugs, and here we explore how they mean something to Lily Evans


_Hello! Tis my first story ever and I hope you guys like Jily because this is what it is about._

_Just a cute little one-shot about hugs. I know, shocker right?_

_Visit me on Tumblr, Checkmated, Livejournal, whichever one you guys like. I hope you like it and have a nice New Year._

_Reviews make the world go round._

* * *

There are different kinds of hugs.

The first one is the dreaded type of hug that people have to deal with from the very beginning of their life: the obligatory family hug. It may not be the best kind of hug, but it is comforting if the family person you are hugging is someone you like.

Then there is the kind of hugs you reserve for friends. They are meant to be a quick five second hug in which you can physically tell the other person that you missed them greatly. That every moment you spent with your family was spent missing your appearance.

The best kind of hugs with friends, however, is the ones that you have with your _best friend._ It's when you are so elated to see them that, well damn everything around you, because you rush to each other and see who can jump into your arms first. Those are the hugs that tell you that you are loved and that you have this amazing friendship with another human being who is albeit not your blood, but might as well be.

And then there is the one hug you can't even begin to describe.

The things about these hugs are that you can't help but love the feeling of the other person's hands around you. You reel in the warmth that they are providing you and you are content with the fact that you can feel their heartbeat and their chest move up and down and up and down and up...

It's quite addictive.

So Lily Evans contemplates all these types of hugs on a very _magical_ types of hugs on a quaint Wednesday afternoon.

* * *

"Lily, just say your bye's to them so that they can finally leave." Petunia's voice was laced with irritation.

The Evans family had gathered for the engagement party for Petunia Evans-Soon-To-Be-Dursely and to congratulate her on what a _fine _job she did with marrying such a _wonderful_ young man. They had also gathered in the Evans household to speculate on just why the bright Petunia Evans-soon-to-be-Dursley could e_ver _be related to such an insolent girl as Lily Evans.

Too bad they hadn't heard about the temper of red-heads. Which is very much a stereotype. Yes, it does not apply for _ever _ginger being. But it does apply to this one.

The obligatory family hugs usually results in clenched fists and a very fake smile. But there is a reason they are called obligatory: Because it must be done. So Lily Evans drags her ass out of her bed and goes downstairs. There is a smile so fake that even the perkiest of all the optimists would be saddened to inform you that this girl did _not_ want to be there.

"Hello dear family members!" The voice of Lily Evans booms throughout the Evans household. It holds meaning and purpose and is dripping with sarcasm on the word "dear."

The chatter among the remaining family members silences. They turn to look disapprovingly at Lily and she, in return, glares at them.

"That was quite rude, you know. We were talking about what the color of the bridesmaid dresses should be. We wouldn't want any of the colors to clash with the bridesmaids. Of course, a lovely shade of hot pink would be wonderful, don't you think Lillian?" Aunt Mary is quite the instigator.

The hot pink would look horrible but no one says anything. It is known that families have rivalry between them and right now Aunt Mary was picking on her younger sister's daughter.

"Well, I have to head over to my friend's house. She actually goes to my most wonderful reform school for delinquents. She has these great tattoos and-"

"She's just joking." Petunia cut in. She was mentally preparing how to yell at her sister about trying to degrade the family with her silly antics.

Lily raised her eyebrows, for she had not accomplished the task of only raising one. "I doubt I am."

"Well to whomever's house you are going," Aunt Mary started, her voice insinuating something quite scandalous, "you might as well give us a hug before you leave before that tummy of yours begins to bulge."

And so, Lily's smile was now replaced with a scowl. She knew exactly what Aunt Mary meant to say. _She's a slut_ could be heard throughout the entire room and the five other women in the kitchen were beginning to shrink away from whatever was about to happen.

Lily wished that her mother was still alive so that she wouldn't have to deal with the family drama. But her mother did pass away and there was no wishing to be done in the real world.

So as this was Quidditch, Lily took a deep breath and squeezed the fat old lady as if she wanted to see all her organs vomit from her mouth.  
Which, she probably did, in that moment.

It was the most disgusting hug anyone should ever have to bear. It lasted for 3 seconds and even then, Lily's nose was clogged with the amount of perfume her Aunt Mary had put on. The clothing she was wearing was itchy and uncomfortable which made the hug even more unwelcome then it should have been.

But that's family for you.

Lily released her death grip and was about to walk through the door to leave when she turned back.

"Oh, and Aunt Mary?"

The fat lady had resumed talking to the other women in hushed voices, probably taking about that little spoiled Evans girl. But at the sound of her name, Aunt Mary turned around and waited for what Lily had to say with only the raise of her eyebrows as an indication that she had heard what Lily had said.

"I hope the STD that you got from Uncle Ben wasn't too bad. We wouldn't want society to find out that you had croaked from something that actually _hadn't _made your stomach bulge. Not that it could any more than it already has. Well, bye."

And the door shut. So maybe there were some advantages to not having your mother around to tell you how to behave with others. Because that felt much too good.

* * *

The first day of school is supposed to be the best day of those who are entering their last year. Well, muggles didn't have Hogwarts to say goodbye to.

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was meeting ground for those who were there to see Hogwarts the first time as new people for the very last time. The seventh years and first years were the ones to arrive earliest, for this day held much excitement.

The mark of the beginning of the year was signaled by the first squeal of girls who had rushed over to see each other. And once one group of girls does this...well monkey see monkey do, right?

Which was how Marlene Price and Alice Prewett found themselves peer pressured to give an unsuspecting Lily Evans a bear-tackle of a hug.

"Oh I missed you so much!" "Did your hair get even redder?" "What happened to your hair?" "What's that?" "How's Frank doing?"

Many more questions were asked but the three-way hug engulfed all of them. The hug was just meant to be a way of greeting among the friends, and it had served its purpose.

_A few minutes later..._

_... _Lily Evans found herself searching the crowd of familiar faces for the one face she really wanted to see: Donna Shaklebot [A/N: Credit to Jewels5, creator of The Life and Times for the character's names and relations.]

"Brown hair, brown hair, come on, where is she?" she muttered to herself. When others waved to her, she waved back but did so wearily. She really just wanted to see her best friend.

And so she did. "Donna? DONNA!" Her enthusiasm was barely contained. It is a best friend thing.

Baggage forgotten and her audience damned, she elbowed her way through the crowd with speed and purpose only to topple over the dark-haired Donna Shacklebot.

But Donna did not care because she was attempting to crush Lily and Lily did not care because she was attempting to crush Donna.

Friendship is weird sometimes. But that's what makes it fun.

* * *

The last type of hug we know of is the one Lily Evans finds herself enjoying the most.

After a long day of just existing, she finds comfort in the arms of James Potter.

So she finds herself in his room, his Head Boy room which she still finds awfully funny, waiting for him to return with the chocolate cake.

It was a Wednesday afternoon as she sees these memories, and she is thankful to have such great friends to make up for such awful family members. She doesn't care if Aunt Mary thinks she's a slut or if Petunia thinks she is a freak because she remembers what warmth, comfort, and joy can be found in hugs. Somewhere in between all this thinking, James enters his room.

As James' arms circle around her waist, she doesn't care if the rest of the world should dislike her. As he lifts her up to twirl her around, she doesn't even remember that there is a war going on. And as his body hugs her and holds on to her as if it is the last time he will ever see her, she doesn't think of anything else.

It's the feeling you get when you know that other people love you and know you that makes you feel happy. And when you can give into a hug completely with trust that you won't fall...

...well, that's love.

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
